


Can't Get Next To You

by Sebtea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Magnus is still a warlock, alec and co aren't shadowhunters, i haven't watch much of this show, i noticed that there's no limit to magnus' power so i went with that, look out for it, not really part of the fandom but i write things for my friend who is, so this is an au, there may be a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebtea/pseuds/Sebtea
Summary: Magic is something... magical. And as Magnus has found in all his years here he can do anything with magic. Well, apparently almost anything. Because even with all his magic Magnus cannot get next to his date; Alexander Lightwood.This is a story about all of Magnus' failures. Told by me Ragnar. Magnus' best friend and current hallucination.Fun right?(5 times Magnus' magic didn't get him close to Alec and one time it did)





	1. Make a Grey Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWalkADifferentPath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWalkADifferentPath/gifts).



> listen to this  
> https://youtu.be/7RfGe6MvY84

There were not many days in Magnus’ life where he was unhappy with his power. This was one of the few days that he was unhappy. Magnus coughed, clearly put out with what the narrator was saying. I will correct myself, Magus was unhappy with the fact that his powers could only do so much.

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell this story.”

Maybe you should focus on who’s at your door. There was a knock.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the narrator before making his way to his apartment door. He wasn’t going to let the narrator get away with being an asshole, but seeing as he was the only one who could hear the narrator he would have to let it slide. Or else be seen as crazy.

Magnus scoffed, “For now.”

Opening the door Magnus put on a wide arrogant smile for whomever he was greeting. However, the smile turned soft and gooey as he saw who was at the door. “Alexander.”

“Magnus!”

Moving Magnus gestured Alexander into the room. Even though he preferred to go by Alec Mangus insisted on calling him, Alexander. Like it made him special or something. As Alec entered the apartment, Magnus’ dark eyes took in his body. He was tall and his clothes always showed off his beautiful body. Today that was enhanced by the way the wet clothes clung to ever pec and muscle. It was very distracting. Especially that ass.

Eyes up, Magnus.

Magnus' eyes flickered up as Alec turned. It was great timing. A second later and he'd be caught staring at what the narrator can admit is a nice ass. He must exercise a lot to get nice buns. He probably looked good covered in sweat.

Magnus cleared his throat like the noise would block out the narrator. It didn't. “What brings you to my lovely abode today, Alexander?”

Alec tilted his head a small easy smile going on his face. “Did you forget? We have a date today.”

“Ah, yes.” Closing the door, so he wasn’t standing there like an idiot, Magnus shot a glare to the narrator who was trying not to laugh. “I didn’t forget, I was merely distracted. Work, you know?”

Alec’s blue eyes dimmed a bit and the smile started to fall from his face. Magnus wanted to take back his words so that he could have never have made such a beautiful man sad. It was criminal. “Oh, are you busy? I figured we could hang out even though it’s raining.”

“Oh no, I’m not busy. The joy of working for myself is that work can wait.” Taking a step towards Alec, Magnus smiled at him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I was hoping to turn back time, so that we could actually go where I had planned to go.”

Magnus hummed, “You’ve come to the right person then.”

A smile pulled at Alexander’s lips as he looked back to Magnus. “Oh, is that so?”

Continuing forward Magnus nodded cockily trying to find the best way to break it to his probably human- soon to be boyfriend- that he was a warlock. He folded his hands behind his back as he moved and felt the magic curl around his fingers. It'd be a conversation for later. Magic danced in his fingers as he forced the rain back into the clouds and push the clouds from the sky.

“Is it supposed to rain all day?” He kept his voice light as if he was just making small talk.

“Yeah. It's coming down pretty hard.”

Magnus nodded before turning on his heel and sauntering over to the window. Moving the curtain Magnus peered outside. “It looks like someone has other plans.”

Alec took a couple steps over to the window and Magnus tried not to think about long legs and strong arms pushing him against a wall. It didn’t work that well especially seeing as the narrator was talking about his thoughts like the narrator was in his head or something. Magnus cleared his throat again, making the narrator smile at how easy he was. He might have to use his magic soon to get rid of his boner.

Ignoring the narrator Magnus focused on Alec.

“Wow, that’s some kind of magic.” Alec pulled his wide blue eyes from the window, not literally mind you, and looked at Magnus with happiness making them shine. Humans were so easy to impress. Magnus smiled back at Alec, leaning in a bit. Not to kiss him. But just getting pulled in.

If he wasn’t so busy Magnus would argue that Alec had a magical smile.

“So, are you still free today?”

“Of course, I am Alexander.” Leaning over Magnus linked his arm with Alexander's. “So? On to the date than?”

“You’re going to love it.” Pulling at Magnus, Alexander moved to the door. Leaving the narrator all on his own as Magnus once again questioned his sanity.

Hurrying down the stairs Magnus tried not to laugh or giggle at how young Alexander made him feel. It had been too long since someone had planned a date for him. It had been even longer since he had felt like he was sneaking out to be naughty.

Alexander made him feel young.

Stepping outside Alec paused as he looked down. “I’m wet.”

Looking him up and down Magnus concurred. He liked how the already tight shirt was made tighter by being wet. “Yes, you are.”

Turning blue eyes to Magnus, Alec pouted. “I can’t go to the place wet.”

Magnus nodded and wiggled his fingers at his side letting the clouds drift back and letting the thunder rumble before the clouds open and it poured on them. “Ah, damn!” Magnus yelled as it rained on them.

“Let’s go inside, Magnus!” Alexander yelled trying to pull Magnus back into the building.

Tugging at Alec’s hand Magnus pulled them into the rain. “No. Come dance with me in the rain.”

“But the date?”

“There will be others.”

“Oh?” Alexander asked raising an eyebrow at Magnus. “How are you so sure of that?”

“Because I like you. And you like me.” Magnus answered like it just made sense. Pulling Alexander close to him they started swaying together.

“Yeah? What if I had seven evil exes that you needed to fight or something?”

“I’d win obviously.”

Alexander laughed and pressed his forehead to Magnus’. “Obviously.”

Magnus pressed up trying to get closer to Alec. Trying to kiss him. Which is when Alec took to the moment to ring.

“Sorry, that’s Izzy.” Magnus felt his lips tug down as Alec pulled away. He reached for him frowning even louder. He was going to kill the narrator. “I have to answer.”

“Okay. Come inside at least then.” Linking their hands together Magnus took them inside feeling like the whole date could have gone better. He didn't even get a kiss.


	2. Build a Castle from a Single Grain of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a beach date  
> and siblings  
> everyone is kinda ooc because the characters got away from me

A beach date should probably be the easiest thing that the old warlock had ever done. He had courted kings and queens. A human, like Alec, shouldn’t be that hard.

 

“I will kill you.”

 

Is it even possible to kill something that is already dead? The narrator wondered to the old asshat.

 

“I will find a way.”

 

Maybe this was why Magnus could never keep any friends or partners.

 

Magnus sighed and mentally and magically pushed the narrator away. He couldn’t have him hanging around for the date. He was going to be annoying and Magnus needed to be on his toes for his day out with Alexander and his two siblings. All three of them were supposed to be coming. But Max had gotten into trouble. From what little Magnus knew about the youngest it seemed unlikely.

 

Somehow Isabella and Jace seemed worse without the youngest there. He could handle kids. Or he at least pretended that he could.

 

Magnus ran a hand through his hair which he hadn’t bothered to style because it was the beach and he was going to get wet. The sunglasses blocked his eyes as he scanned the beach looking for any Downworlders or anything else that might just ruin his day.

 

“Hey, handsome,”

 

Turning around Magnus smiled at the sight of Alexander walking towards him. He was wearing swimming trunks and a shirt that he would just have to lose.

 

Magnus moved towards Alexander wanting nothing more than to hug him or maybe even kiss him. Alec was a great kisser. Not the best Magnus had ever had, but he would probably get there one day.

 

“So, this is him.”

 

There was suddenly a blonde jackass standing in the space between Alexander and Magnus. Magnus narrowed his eyes and he felt them flash to his original cat eyes. He didn’t like being interrupted. Especially by someone who had no business interrupting.

 

“Oh, he’s cute.”

 

There was a short brunette standing beside the blonde and Magnus glanced between the two. The girl looked like Alec and the boy looked like a failed model. Where these the siblings? He’d have to hear the story about the blond cause clearly, he wasn’t blood.

 

Alec threw his arm around his two siblings. “Guys, you said you’d play nice.”

 

Magnus smiled and dialed the charm up to eleven. He knew how much Alexander loved his family. He aimed to impress.

 

“Isabelle. You’re even more stunning in person. Also, your hair looks fabulous.” Magnus did a small bow as his eyes took in the several bumps on Isabelle’s head that seemed to be representing a dragon or a lizard? It was not going to last against the water.

 

“Oh. He’s a flatterer. I like him.” Magnus stood up a bit and turned his sunglasses covered gaze to the blondie, who must have been Jace. He was watching him unhappily with mix-matched eyes that Magnus probably would have flirted to death. Expect that Alexander had already caught his eye and his heart.

 

Taking off his sunglasses Magnus presented Alexander’s brother with a brilliant smile. “Pleasure to meet almost all of Alexander’s handsome family.” He winked and watched happily as Jace looked away with a grumble and a very noticeable blush. Seemed Alec wasn’t the only Lightwood that wasn’t straight.

 

He’d have to look into that.

 

“Magnus, are you wearing makeup?” Alexander asked as he moved around his siblings and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

The words ‘you missed’ were on the tip of his tongue, when Isabelle laughed walking passed them with a flick of her hair.

 

“That’s not gonna last.”

 

“It’s waterproof. It’s fine. Not everyone is stunning without makeup right Jace?” Magnus said volleying a plausible answer and a compliment at the same time. If he wasn’t a warlock he’d probably be a professional Charmer. Or a snake charmer. Also, it wasn’t a complete lie. Magic made his make up waterproof way better than actual waterproof makeup.

 

Magnus watched the other Lightwood siblings go before turning back to Alexander who was smiling at him.

 

“What?”

 

Alexander shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just… you’re great.”

 

Magnus’ smiled back and leaned into Alec. “Yeah. But so are you.” Magnus made sure to grab Alexander’s hand before starting towards the water. “Come one we have a whole date of your siblings to get through. It’s gonna be fun.”

 

“I’m sure that’s what it’s gonna be.”

 

Winking over at Alexander Magnus smiled. “Don’t worry as a magician I got something up my sleeves."

 

 

 

Magnus watched the siblings splash about in the water. He wondered what it would be like to have siblings. To have someone to mock and spend time with. He wonders all these things when he had someone that was as close as a sibling once.

 

“Why do you even come back?”

 

Why are you sitting on a towel watching your boyfriend?

 

 "Because I get a nice view of his muscles flexing and I get to watch his trunks sink lower and lower on his hips.”

 

Good to see that you’re still an old perv.

 

“Do you see his arms? I know he does archery but are archers generally that top heavy?”

 

I don’t think they are. Are you drinking?

 

"Yes,” Magnus answered as he swirled the drink, tempting the narrator. “Oh, get over yourself. It’s not all about you.” The narrator rolled their eyes and focused back on the Lightwood children that Magnus was watching. “They aren’t children.”

 

To us they basically are.

 

Magnus shrugged and took a sip of his Brooklyn which was a cliché drink cause that’s what he was the high warlock of. “How does he not fall over? Also, I want to follow that trail to heaven.”

 

You’re gross.

 

“And you’re dead. But hey, cheers to us.”

 

Cheers.

 

Magnus downed the rest of his drink as he lounged on the towel. His robe was slightly open like he was tanning his nips.

“I wonder if I could convince Alexander to pierce his nipples.”

 

“Why don’t you ask him?”

 

There was a brief second where Magnus thought the narrator was talking to him before he realized that it wasn’t the right voice. And the fact that the narrator was still talking. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Alexander and let out an embarrassed chuckle. “Well, it seems to forward.”

 

Alec laughed as he sat beside his supposed boyfriend. “It kind of is. But I’ve always wanted to do something wild.”

 

Like dating an older man?

 

Alec laughed, and Magnus frowned. Had he heard the narrator or had Magnus said that out loud? The latter sounded like something he would do.

 

“Come hang out with us.”

 

“But I like the view from here.”

 

“Yea, but if you come you can probably touch the view.”

 

  Both of Magnus’ eyebrows went up as he blinked at Alexander and tried to keep his glamour in place. He was way too turned on by that.

 

“But your siblings…?”

 

Alexander leaned closer to Magnus, “It’s fun when they get like this. I’ve had two boyfriends outside of you and the first one he didn’t even last the first date. The second didn’t last meeting the siblings. But it was fun watching them get flustered and find ways to keep us apart.”

 

 Magnus hummed an answered before nodding slowly. “So what date are we on?”

 

“Well, probably five if you don’t count the last one.”

 

“Hey!!!”

 

Alexander was pulled at by Jace who was soaking wet but had gotten pails from somewhere. “Sandcastle building contest?”

 

Alexander's head came forward a bit as he shot Jace a look that clearly didn’t believe what he was saying. “You hate sand.”

 

“No, I hate losing. That’s why you’re on my team. Izzy can have Angus.”

 

Magnus snorted at the fake name that Jace was trying to pass off for his. Wow, he was something else.

 

“Or we can make it interesting and have it me against you and Isabelle and Alexander can be the judge.”

 

“Oh, so you want to lose?” Jace said with a cocky smirk and for a second Magnus felt bad for how much he was going to grind Jace into the ground. But then the feeling passed. “You’re on.”

 

Standing up Magnus dusted sand from himself before putting his sunglasses back into place. “Let’s do it.”

 

 

 

           

Magnus stood over the section of tools that he could choose from. There were pails and plastic shovels and nothing that would really suit what he needed to do. Humming to himself Magnus walked away from the pile.

 

“You’re not gonna take anything?” Magnus looked back to find the siblings watching him. Jace was looking smug still and Magnus wondered if his face always just looked like that. He smiled over to Alexander who had asked the question.

 

“Nope. I’ve got magically fingers.” He answered as he wiggled his fingers at the Alexander. Which was so worth it when Alexander smiled over at him.

 

“Don’t ruin your magic nails,” Jace called to him and Magnus just barely held back giving him the finger.

 

 “Don’t worry about me, blondie,” Magnus answered as he sauntered away. He needed to find someplace a bit more secluded so that he could start on his castle. Well not start, because he was going to use magic. But at least make a plan so that it looked somewhat like he had actually built and not just full on cheated.

 

Picking up some sand Magnus nodded to himself. Yeah, he could work with this.

 

Fifteen minutes later Magnus was on his way back to where his towel was. Alexander was walking towards him.

 

“Hey, you are hiding from my siblings?”

 

 Magnus rolled his eyes, “No, sweet pea. I was building my castle. I needed to concentrate.”

 

"Okay. How’s it coming along then?” Alexander asked as Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“It’s almost done. It just needs a finishing touch.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“A cool drink and a hot man.”

 

Magnus smiled as Alexander laughed, “Well it’s already got one of those.”

 

“Yeah. But I think it can handle two hot men if you’re gonna be like that.”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. “And two drinks?”

 

“Depends on what you get. I might have to work some magic.”

 

Alec leaned into Magnus who had turned him around and started leading them back to their spot. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a magician.”

 

Magnus scoffed. “Nah, I don’t do magic to entertain. It’s more like a life skill for me.” Alexander hummed, and Magnus smiled at him. “Why so interested? Want to know what these fingers can do?”

 

“Well, not just your fingers. Other things as well.” Alec said letting his eyes flicker over Magnus body. Yum.

 

“Hey! Are you sexing up the judge?” Magnus looked over to where Jace and Isabelle were struggling to keep their castle together.

 

“No. I’m sexing up my boyfriend.” Magnus answered taking Alexander’s hand and kissing it to the sound of Jace gagging.

 

“Judge! That’s unfair.” Isabelle called her hair tied up in a bun and mostly a mess. She still looked good.

 

“You’re probably right. But I am the judge and I rule that it is fine.”

 

“Also, Angus is cheating because he’s stealing ideas for his castle.” Magnus rolled his eyes again as he laced his fingers with Alexander’s.

 

“My castle is finished so I wouldn’t really say that.”

 

“Lies!”

“Go see it. Imma grab a drink. It’s just behind the rocks over there.” Watching Isabelle and Jace get up and race over to where his castle was he pulled out two beers. Even though he wanted another Brooklyn.

 

“You know I might have to let them win. Jace can be pretty petty.” Alexander said as he put his arm around Magnus’ shoulder and they started walking back. God, he loved those muscles.

 

“I mean I can live with that. Especially because we all will know who’s the real winner.”

 

“I’m guessing that’d be you.”

 

 “You’re smart and pretty. The whole package really.” Magnus said as he noted that the ways looked like they were getting a bit rough. Was the tide due to be coming in so soon?

 

 Waves crashed near their feet and Magnus felt like the turn in weather was bit…

 

“Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!


	3. Build a Castle from a Single Grain of Sand (pt2 Make a Ship Sail on Dry Land)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write this like tomorrow but I got inspired  
> beware of spelling mistakes  
> and  
> emotions

There wasn’t a situation. There almost was. But Magnus was a valiant warlock. Really? This is what you’re going for? You should have stuck with knight because your castle got destroyed.

 

Magus sighed and leaned into the sad not caring for the moment that he was going to be covered in it because he was still wet.

 

Seriously what was the likelihood of there being a giant wave that would destroy his masterpiece or take Alec’s siblings out to sea? Making Magnus chose to say only one.

 

Very unlikely.

 

“Yes. Very unlikely.”

 

“What did you say, Mag?”

 

Rolling his eyes Magnus looked over to blondie, who probably wasn’t even a real blond. “I didn’t say anything. Also, could you use my real name? That’d be great seeing as I’m using your's, Jace.” He stretched out the name to make a point even though he kept calling him blondie in his head.

 

He flopped back onto the stand and stared at the sky above him. He was pouting.

 

And he couldn’t deny it because there were people around.

 

“Jace, go help Alec get out stuff ready.” Isabelle had been sitting closer to Magnus than her brother had been, and she had been wringing out her hair. She watched her brother go and Magnus ignored her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Magnus sighed and decided that he wasn’t going hold a grudge against the inconvenient cock blocks known as Alexander’s siblings. “It was nothing. Alexander likes you guys. I’ll probably always pick you guys over a castle.” Even a really cool one that Magnus had outdone himself on. He was kinda bitter about it.

 

He exhaled sharply and sat up mentally doing magic to get the sand off him. “Anyways what’s the deal with you guys?”

 

“What do you mean? We’re siblings.”

 

“I mean yeah. But are siblings really this close?” Magnus didn't have a good frame of reference apparently.

 

Isabella shrugged and pulled her legs close to herself. “Probably not. But we’re all we got. Our parents travel a lot. And we’re kind of all we have.”

 

He wanted to ask about Jace. Would that be tack-full? No. It wouldn’t. But sometimes tack was overrated.

 

“For a while, it was just Alec and I but then my mom came home with Jace. He was so small and scared. It was like looking in a mirror. He became our brother so easily it was like he was always there. So, go easy on us. Without one of us, it feels like we’re just missing something fundamental.”

 

Magnus nodded and looked out into the ocean. It was weird. He had felt that once. With an awesome someone.

 

“That refuses to leave me alone,” Magnus muttered ignored by Isabelle who was too caught up in her own thoughts.

 

That’s only because you don’t really want me to.

 

Seagulls screamed in the distance and Magnus tried not to think about what the narrator had said. It was hard letting someone go.

 

“Listen, Isabelle, I’m not here to keep your brother away from you. I’m not one of those boyfriends. I want to make him happy. And I know that you are one of the things that make him happy. So, I’m not going to take him away from you.”

 

Isabelle smiled up Magnus and rubbed at her eyes like she wasn’t about to cry them out.

 

“Besides I hope I’m one of the things that make him happy too.”

 

She looked like Alexander when she smiled that brightly. They were a happy bunch even with whatever had happened to them. “You are. I promise.”

 

“Hey, Izzy! When sail Max’s boat for him?” Jace hurried over and Magnus had to wonder if the kid was always running everywhere. He was holding a little wooden boat with a black sail attached to it. Max seemed like he was going to be fun.

 

“Hold on, I can do magic with that,” Magnus announced as Alexander reached them.

 

“For entertainment? Lowering your standards?” Magnus smiled over at his boyfriend teasing him and stretched a bit.

 

“Maybe but hey that’s what you do for family sometimes right?” Magnus asked, half rhetorical half actually needing to hear that he knew something about family. He was right surprisingly. “Okay. Put the ship down and step back.”

 

Jace hesitated a moment before Isabelle popped up and took away from him. “So, me something goo magician boy.” She challenged. Clearly, this was also part of the shovel talk. Magnus could prove that was worthy of Alexander.

 

Crackling his knuckles Magnus stood beside the toy boat before waving his hands dramatically. “Sail like the wind!”

 

For a second nothing happened, and it felt like the world stayed still for a moment. Then the boat started to rock slightly, like there was waves under it. Isabella and Jace gasped as Alexander moved closer to Magnus.

 

“What?”

 

“Hold on." Magnus paused for dramatic effect before bellowing, "Sail!” in his best near demonic voice.

 

A giant sand wave suddenly appeared under the toy boat and it rode the wave. It was almost like watching a real boat on the sea. But with more sand in your eyes.

 

“Ah god!”

 

“That burns!”

 

Magnus blinked over to the two Lightwood siblings who were screaming in pain. Huh, he probably should have thought that through.

 

Alexander sighed and stepped away from Magnus shooting him a smile apologetic smile. “Come on you big babies. Let’s get you home.” He glanced over his shoulders at Magnus. “I’ll call you too night.”

 

Magnus lifted a hand in a half wave and watched the siblings go.

 

He got a solid D on this date. It was like he was growing up.

 

“I will find a way to get rid of you one day.” Magnus muttered before turning and leaving the narrator on the beach. If only he knew that day would come sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knows when the next chapter will come?  
> not I


End file.
